


Sweetest Sound

by Morbid_Romantic



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Homosexual, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Romantic/pseuds/Morbid_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple one-shot loosely inspired by a comic by the talented Vrein. Warning: 3rd-Person Omnipotent perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time, so I apologize if it's not very good. I tried my hardest, but I am also feeling under the weather, so I may have missed things reading it over. Please be gentle.

Rhys took a deep breath through his nose and gave a soft, relaxed sigh. His head rested against the barren toned abdomen of his closest friend and dearest lover, Vaughn. He had abandoned his shirt long before he came to bed, and only wore his white boxer briefs that clung loosely to his hips. Rhys was dressed a tad more modestly in a loose, deep-blue tank top and Hyperion yellow boxers that clung to his defined hips.

 

Vaughn had exchanged his accountant “freedom glasses” for a simpler pair that he usually used when he was away from work. They were thinner frames than the other one and sat low on his nose, making him seem more scholarly. Personally, Rhys found them far more suiting than the uniform ones. He had no clue why Vaughn preferred those bulky ones, super convenient and useful or not..

 

He wanted to comment on it, but he also did not want to move, not even to open his mouth. Vaughn’s stomach was ripped, but it was warm and surprisingly comfortable, nothing like sleeping against rocks like Yvette had mocked them for. What did she know anyway? Vaughn was nothing like the kind of people Yvette hooked up with, body or mind.

 

Rhys gave another heavy breath, exhaling through his nose. He felt the abdomen muscles twitch like he had been tickled, but he heard no hint of laughter. Fingers combed slowly through Rhys’s messy hair, pushing it out of his face. Rhys shifted his head to look up at Vaughn. Vaughn had a concerned frown on his face, seafoam green eyes filled with concern.

 

“You feeling okay, Rhys?” He questioned with a gentle tone. His hand continued to gently stroke his lover’s dark hair.

 

Rhys was taken slightly aback by the unnecessary question. A soft chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. He nuzzled his cheek against Vaughn’s belly button, turning his head slightly to plant a soft kiss right above it.

 

“Of course I am.” He murmured softly. “Why wouldn’t I be feeling okay when I get to use you as a pillow?” He smiled against the other’s flesh.

 

Vaughn’s concerned face broke into a smile. He gave a soft chuckle and ruffled the hair he had been grooming a second before. Rhys was a dork, but a  handsome dork, and Vaughn's dork for that matter. He liked it when Rhys acted silly. It was his true self. He could never show such a side at work in fear of it being used against him, but he did not even let himself loose around Yvette. This dorky Rhys was reserved purely for him, and he treasured it. No matter how cool Rhys thought  he was and how much he talked himself up, Vaughn would know the truth.

 

Vaughn reached to the bedside table for his book. He opened it to the marker he had left and quickly resumed where he had last left off. Rhys was still quietly snuggling his stomach, the only sound from him was a quiet series of breaths. They remained like this for some time.

 

A low, guttural grumble broke the peace. Vaughn's cheeks felt like they had gone up in flames. He stared blankly forward, his lips pressed tightly together. He felt Rhys move his head and knew he was staring up at him with that smug smile he was so used to seeing.

 

"What was that?" Rhys questioned teasingly. A sly grin curled the corners of his lips.

 

Vaughn knew he needed to say something not lame. He wanted to try and share the embarrassment with Rhys. And he quickly thought of a way how.

 

"It's just my stomach saying I love you." He answered, his blush faltering slightly.

 

Whatever blush had left Vaughn's face had seemingly travelled to Rhys. The lanky man's cheeks burned a rosy colour at the words and his grin was replaced with a shy grimace. He did not expect Vaughn to be so smooth. It was a sweet thing to say. A smile returned to his face and he came to move slowly up Vaughn's stomach to his chest.

 

He listened close to the loud drumming of Vaughn's racing heart. It was a steady rhythm that deepened the smile on Rhys's face. He could listen to this heartbeat forever. He fell asleep listening to it and he woke up listening to it. Whenever he was stressed, the drumming calmed him down. Vaughn's beating heart was more important to Rhys than even his own.

 

"Your heart's beating so loudly." He murmured, listening as the thumping returned to a steady pace.

 

Fingers slid under Rhys's chin and cupped it carefully. His face was lifted up to meet with Vaughn's gentle eyes and loving smile. Rhys's heart fluttered like an excited butterfly at the sight.

 

Vaughn had put his book back down on the bedside table. His entire focus was on Rhys. The hand that did not cup Rhys's chin had found its way back into the dark locks of his lover's hair. His seafoam eyes were half-lidded, but full of adoration. He could get lost in Rhys's beautiful mismatched eyes and never find his way out, not that he would really mind.

 

"Because it's telling you it loves you too." Vaughn murmured quietly.

 

Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss and seemed to melt onto each other. Rhys's mouth was warm and his lips soft. A soft moan rumbled in Rhys's chest. His hands travelled up Vaughn's broad chest and to his shoulders until he was wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

The two reluctantly parted their lips from one another. Their gazes were locked together. They breathed softly. For that moment, everything seemed in sync. They breathed together and their hearts beat in a perfect duet.

 

A smile broke onto Rhys's lips and Vaughn could not keep a smile from his lips either. A sudden snort of laughter bubbled up from Rhys's chest which broke out into an embarrassed giggle. Vaughn snorted a laugh before adding his own chuckle to the mix.

 

They clinged to each other tightly, Rhys sitting up and pressing his forehead to Vaughn's. His smile was pure and his heart full of nothing but love for the man beneath him.

 

"You are such a dork, dude." Rhys teased.

 

Vaughn huffed playfully and gave  a little smirk. "Coming from the Dork King himself ." He mused.

 

Rhys only chuckled again and pressed a tender kiss to Vaughn's forehead, earning another little laugh from his love.

 

"But, seriously," Rhys sat up properly in Vaughn's lap. "Are you hungry or something? I can grab you something real quick."

 

Vaughn found Rhys's genuine concern absolutely adorable. It was just one other thing that made his boyfriend the dork that he was. He was not particularly hungry, but he could sink his teeth into something far better than food. His eyes slowly roamed their way down Rhys's simple blue tanktop and the Hyperion yellow boxers that clung perfectly to his hips. He nearly whistled at the sight.

 

"Well," Vaughn began, his tone light and mischievous. "I am hungry for something." His hands slowly travelled up Rhys's smooth waist, inching along his torso and chest . "And I'm looking right at it."

 

Rhys smirked. He had no qualms about the suggestion. In fact, he had hoped Vaughn would suggest it eventually. As much fun as it was to cuddle, cuddling in the sweet afterglow of sex was so much better. He adjusted himself so that he was straddling Vaughn's hips. He leaned in to rest his elbows on Vaughn's shoulders. He gently took a hold of the arms of Vaughn's glasses and lifted them above his eyes and off his head. He folded them neatly and placed them on the nightstand atop the discarded book. His arms returned to Vaughn's shoulders and his hands busied themselves in the soft brown locks, combing and tugging playfully.

 

Rhys's hips lowered onto Vaughn's. He could feel the bulge of his lover's half-hard dick through his boxer-briefs. A soft hiss escaped Vaughn's pink lips and clenched teeth. Rhys smirked. He knew exactly how to push his partner's buttons, and he had barely gotten started. His  metal hand traced along the defined lines of Vaughn's neck and collarbone. His touch wandered down to the pink nub on Vaughn's right pec. Vaughn gasped softly and arched his back into the touch. The metal digits were cold against the sensitive flesh, but it only made his body feel hotter.

 

However, he did not intend to let Rhys dominate this time. He said he was hungering for Rhys and he intended to enjoy the fine feast. He shifted his weight, pressing a hand to Rhys's chest. He pushed his lover onto his side and then rolled him onto his back. He moved on top of Rhys in the next instance, straddling his hips. Rhys stared up at him with wide, questionably innocent eyes. His pale lips slightly parted with soft breaths. As sexy as Rhys looked on top of him, he looked even better underneath, staring up at him with need, back gently arched eagerly.

 

Vaughn’s lips pressed softly against the hollow of Rhys’s throat. He trailed a series of soft kisses towards his collarbone. His tongue traced along to defined bone structure up to the shoulder. Rhys gave a heavy, relaxed sigh and eased into the warm blue comforter.His hands trailed slowly up Vaughn’s strong back. His skin was smooth and warm under his touch. As much as he loved looking at Vaughn’s face, he had a beautiful back. Shame Vaughn was so key on topping, Rhys did not get to enjoy it as much as he wanted to.

 

Vaughn’s hands slid down Rhys’s sides, pausing as he came to the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and over Rhys’s head without any struggle. The next to come off was the boxers. Vaughn could not keep the smirk off his face. The blue and yellow stripes with stars matched the cute Hyperion-brand socks that Rhys cherished so much. As cute as it was, they would look better on the floor. Vaughn hooked his index fingers into the elastic and slowly pulled them down, allowing Rhys’s dick to spring free and stand tall. The heat radiating from it nearly made Vaughn lightheaded.

 

Rhys pulled his legs up to help Vaughn with discarding his last garment, but Vaughn paused. His hands gently clasped Rhys’s smooth thighs. He leaned in between his lover’s legs, pressing his mouth to the underside of Rhys’s manhood. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, pleasure shivering through his entire body. Vaughn pressed kiss after kiss along the hot length, occasionally giving a few playful licks, earning pleasured groans from his disgruntled lover.

 

“Come on!” Rhys whined, trying to adjust his legs to get his boxers off properly, but to no avail. “I need more than that!”

 

Vaughn grinned, his eyes flickered up to look up at his disgruntled boyfriend. It was cute to see Rhys get all huffy and pouty when he was pent up with need. Vaughn gave another quick kiss to the tip of Rhys’s dick before resuming removing the last bit of garment, and his own underwear was quick to follow. As much as he loved to see Rhys squirm underneath him, he was being series when he said he was hungry for a piece of him.

 

Vaughn was about to lean over Rhys to fetch the bottle of lubricant from the drawer of the nightstand, but eager Rhys has beaten him to the punch, already having the bottle in hand. Vaughn raised a brow playfully, and Rhys responded with a wink and smirk. Rhys kept his legs up and spread apart, giving Vaughn a perfect view of the puckered hole. He shifted back on the bed and leaned down. He placed the lube bottle by Rhys’s hip. He would not need it, not right now at least.

 

Vaughn’s hands travelled down Rhys’s thighs towards his groin. Vaughn leaned in between the lanky thighs and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s sac, earning a surprised gasp. His lips travelled down at a creeping pace towards the puckered hole that quivered with excitement the closer his kisses came to it. His tongue slowly traced around the tight sphincter, pulling a needy whimper out of his lover’s trembling lips. Vaughn’s hands slowly rubbed up and down the underside of Rhys’s strong thighs, his thumbs gently pressing into the inner sides to massage and relax his quivering boyfriend.

 

His tongue gently prod the pucker before slowly slipping inside. Rhys arched his back on the bed and groaned out softly, his hips pushing towards Vaughn’s hot mouth. The smaller man’s tongue lapped at the soft inner walls. Vaughn had never thought he would eat someone out, but after having Rhys do it to him and then trying it out himself, he became addicted to the other’s reaction. Rhys tried desperately to hold back moans like he was ashamed, and yet had a fistful of Vaughn’s hair, pressing his face between Rhys’s asscheeks so he could eat him out like a meal at a five-star restaurant, and Vaughn fully intended to savor it.

 

“Vaughnnn!” Rhys whined helplessly, legs spread wide to welcome his love’s warm mouth. As pleasant as Vaughn’s tongue was flickering inside of him, he needed more. He wanted to hold Vaughn properly and feel him pounding away inside of him. He already had enough of this teasing. “Just do it, already!”

 

Vaughn slowly ran his tongue around the inner side of the sphincter before slowly pulling his mouth away. He licked his lips sensually and gave Rhys a hotly stare. He reached for the small lube bottle under Rhys’s leg and squirted a healthy amount on his fingers. He pressed the lubricated digits against the moist hole. The cold liquid urged a sharp gasp of air into Rhys’s lungs. Vaughn carefully pushed two fingers inside of his lover, slowly working the tight hole to relax. His focus shifted from his penetrating digits to Rhys’s brightly blushing face.

 

Rhys could feel the muscles in his legs twitch and spasm as Vaughn took his time teasing Rhys’s body open. The lubricant was almost painfully cold as it spread onto his inner walls. Vaughn’s fingers pushed deeper inside of him and curled against the soft, vulnerable flesh. A low groan rumbled in the depths of Rhys’s chest. Vaughn’s fingers were so close to his sweet spot. Just a bit deeper and he would hit it, but he knew Vaughn was purposely avoiding it. Rhys could not take it any longer.

 

“Pleeeeease!” Rhys whined, head slamming back against the pillows. His hands gripped tightly at the bedsheets. His sexual frustration was getting the better of him, and his leaking dick and flushed face were testament to it. “Just fuck me already, Vaughn! God, you’re driving me crazy!”

 

Vaughn could feel his dick twitch at the words. He loved hearing Rhys beg. Through all their years of being together, it was really only in the bedroom that Vaughn could have true dominance over Rhys. Rhys was always the smooth-talker that could get them out of situations and was always a step ahead of Vaughn. But here, it was little Vaughn who was in charge, who could manipulate Rhys to simply beg for him like a slut. It was that kind of power he rarely got and relished in when he had it. But he knew continuing to tease him longer than necessary would not only ruin the mood, but also be cruel. As cute as Rhys`s blushing, frustrated expression was, he knew they needed to get to the real fun.

 

Vaughn drew his fingers out of Rhys and wiped the remaining lubricant off on the bedsheets. He crawled further up the bed, Rhys`s legs flanking him. He stared down at his lover, and the gaze was returned. Rhys`s hands reached up to cup the back of Vaughn`s head and neck, pulling him down into a warm, passionate kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues danced together, moving from mouth to mouth like fighting tides. Vaughn`s hands traced down Rhys`s sides until he reached his hips. He lifted him up just enough to press the tip of his dick perfectly against his boyfriend's awaiting pucker.

 

Their kiss broke with gasps, a string of saliva connecting their lips like spider silk. No words were spoken, for their eyes said enough. Rhys`s arms hung loosely around Vaughn's neck. Vaughn`s hands gripped Rhys`s hips. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and pressed hard against the stubborn sphincter. Rhys grimaced slightly, his fingers digging into Vaughn's neck and shoulders. Vaughn groaned softly as pushed harder until the hole finally yielded and he pushed deep inside the warm, soft anus. Rhys bellowed a low moan, toes curling and body tensing before finally relaxing against the warm bed sheets.

 

Vaughn moved his hips slowly, easing into the pleasure. He exhaled slowly, his eyes sliding shut. His thumbs gently caressed Rhys`s hip bone. Rhys uttered soft groans as Vaughn skillfully drove deeper inside of him. He murmured soft words of encouragement to his love, and Rhys responded with sweet moans. It was all Vaughn needed to hear. Rhys`s hips shifted to meet with Vaughn’s steady thrusts, wanting to suckle every drop of pleasure.

 

Rhys’s heart skipped a beat and he felt like his veins had been injected with liquid fire. His cock swelled and sobbed, fueling the man’s intense pleasure. “Yes!” He gasped. His legs curled around Vaughn’s hips, keeping him close inside. “R-right there! Please, Vaughn!” His head felt light with ecstasy.

 

Vaughn’s breathing was heavy, his eyes opening to watch Rhys’s pleased expression. His hips thrust at a steady rhythm. He could feel the warmest depths of his love’s hole. With Rhys clinging to him and moaning sweet encouragements to him, Vaughn was unsure of how much longer he could hold out. Precum dripped from his dick with each thrust, allowing him to move faster and drive them both further to the edge of release.

 

Vaughn’s hand found its way to Rhys’s throbbing cock. It bobbed with each thrust, weeping a steady stream of precum down its thick shaft. Vaughn’s fingers curled around it and stroked it with each thrust. Rhys slammed his head back against the pillows, moaning out shamelessly. His hands tugged at Vaughn’s hair, drawing his love against his chest. He wanted to feel all of him. He wanted to hear his heart race and feel his hot, ragged breath brush across his skin.

 

“I-I’m so close.” Rhys whimpered before another moan forced its way out from his chest.

 

Vaughn’s thrusts did not ease. His gaze was gentle and focused. Rhys’s erotic expression and hotly voice had his full attention. He could feel Rhys’s anus clenching around him as the muscles tensed for the impending orgasm. The way the muscles twitched was like a massage. A low groan escaped Vaughn’s clenched teeth

 

“Me too, Rhys.” Vaughn assured in a low voice. “Go ahead.” He pressed a tender kiss to Rhys’s trembling lips.

 

Rhys nodded his head rhythmically with the thrusts. His toes curled his face flushed. He arched his back and bellowed his lover’s name unashamedly. White jets of warm cum spurted from his aching cock, painting his flat stomach white. His body relaxed against the bed and his breathing slowed to calming pants.

 

Vaughn uttered a low groan as Rhys’s body tensed around him. Soon after his lover reached his orgasm, his body followed. He buried his cock as deep as he could reach within Rhys’s warmth. A torrent of cum flooded into Rhys’s bowels, announced by a low, pleasant moan from Vaughn. He rocked his hips slowly as he rode out the orgasm before slowly pulling out, a few globs of release dribbling out of the winking hole afterwards.

 

Vaughn sighed softly and collapsed on the bed next to Rhys. He slowly rolled onto his back and Rhys happily rolled over as well to take his place against his lover’s chest. Rhys’s eyes were closed and a satisfied smile pulled up the corners of his lips. Vaughn’s arms draped loosely around Rhys. His eyes slid closed and a content sigh escaped him.

 

“I love you so much, Vaughn.” Rhys murmured as he nuzzled against Vaughn’s collarbone. He made himself comfortable in his love’s loose hold. The afterglow of sex worked its way to lulling him to sleep.

 

Vaughn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rhys’s messy auburn hair. “I love you more.”

 

 


End file.
